


why are girls in songs always seventeen?

by demonicbutterflies



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: 1980s Horror Film by Wallows, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicbutterflies/pseuds/demonicbutterflies
Summary: She was only seventeenOh, why are girls in songs always seventeen?She was from a movie sceneAnd now she plays in my head all dayShe called me up and let me inI couldn't feel my legsShe walked me back into her roomBut just to seeA 1980s horror film
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Sarah Fox/Erica Jones, Sarah Fox/Ethan Morgan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	why are girls in songs always seventeen?

Ethan nervously checked over his preparations once again. Tonight they were going to be alone- just him and Sarah, no Benny or Rory. The 1980s horror film he had picked up was all set and ready to go, as well as the popcorn- no garlic. Earlier Sarah said she had something really important to tell him. So did Ethan- because tonight, he was going to confess to her he was in love with her, and had been for a while. 

The doorbell rang and Ethan ran over to get it. There was Sarah’s smiling face, the perfect girl next door. She was from a movie scene, certainly not of this world. She bounced on the heel of her feet and all Ethan could do was stare. “Well, aren’t you going to let me in?” Ethan gestured her in, and she giggled. He could practically see the hearts floating from his head. Gosh, he was absolutely smitten. 

He grabbed the popcorn and started the movie. Ethan sat down on his bed while Sarah pulled up a chair. He had the curtains down so there was no glare. She was sitting so close Ethan could touch her hair. He could smell her coconut shampoo. He could hear her breath hitched every time Michael Myers appeared on screen.

And that’s how they spent the better part of an hour: Ethan pining, while Sarah watched the 1980s horror film. Then Sarah came to sit on the bed with Ethan. The lights were off. The mood was right…

“Sarah… I don’t know what to say to you. I feel that you’re always on my mind. I can’t help the way I feel anymore. Sarah…”

She turned to face him. Her eyes grew wide.

“And I need to ask you Sarah… Can it be that you feel this way too?”

He looked into her eyes and tried to make her his. She blushed and looked down.

“Ethan… I’m really not that into guys.”

He sat up. Suddenly the room felt sweltering. “Oh.”

She sat up too. In the background, several people were screaming. They were being murdered, just like Ethan’s heart was right now. 

“Sorry,” she apologized, “I honestly thought you were dating Benny.”

Ethan wiped his forehead. “I- what?”

“I wanted to ask you if you think Erica is into me. But uh, obviously we’re not on the same page so uh, I’ll just go-”

“Wait!” Ethan blurted out, “Yeah, you should definitely go ask out Erica. And I- Benny?”

Sarah nodded eagerly. “You guys are always like, touching each other, and laughing at private jokes, and last time we watched a movie together, you guys were cuddling! Legit just, cuddling!”

“Canoodling…” Ethan said in slow realization.

Sarah scrunched her nose up. “Uh, yeah I guess, canoodling. Seriously Ethan, are you okay? I really didn’t mean to break your heart, but after Jesse I’ve just kind of sworn off guys. Ethan?”

“No, no it’s fine,” Ethan stammered, “You can’t help who you like. Uhh.. gay rights?”

Sarah smiled a relieved little smile. “Gay rights,” she agreed. He unpaused the movie. Jamie Lee Curtis ran away from the axe onscreen. For some reason, Ethan felt that he too had avoided an axe. 

“Actually, can we get a rain check on this movie? I think I need to call Benny…”

**Author's Note:**

> harass me at queerbennyweir on tumblr


End file.
